restaurantsfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko Meets the Restaurants!
'Rocko Meets the Restaurants! '''is a live-action/animated direct-to-video film featuring the first meeting between the characters from Restaurants! and Rocko's Modern Life. Plot *''See full story, click here On December 12, 1996, as Steve Restaurant and his girfriend Tegan Kipost watched the CBS Eyewitness News at nearly dawn time, they didn't know that Joe Murray would be able to visit Bedford High School to show their Joe Murray-related arts from Steve's class on the graduation day, which was a last day of school term. Steve told his parents about Joe Murray, coming to his school tomorrow. In dinner, they had pork. Tegan got picked up by her father Oliver and went home. After dinner, Steve, Basil and Ben went to sleep. In Steve's dream, Steve and Tegan met Rocko at the park. They played each other. A next day, Rocko and Steve copied each other but still in a separate universe. At the beginning of art class, Joe Murray and CBS careers came to Steve's class to show their Joe Murray-related arts. Joe said that their arts were fantastic and brilliant. He and CBS careers got snapshot by a school cameraman Mr. Ryan. Mr. Ryan said that the photo would be in both The Plain Dealer and Bedford Times Register newspapers. As Joe, CBS careers and Mr. Ryan took the arts and leave the art room, Steve's class were asked to do a free time by an art teacher Mrs. Wishwell. In recess, Steve showed his own comic strips (what he did in his art lesson very last time) to his girlfriend Tegan. Tegan said that the comic was rated very awesome! He and she started to order. He got tomato rice, fruit snack and milk. She got broccoli, grapes and blackcurrant juice. They ate outside. After they ate, Joe Murray started to meet them. They talked each other. Steve asked that Rocko ever experience the live-action world. Then Joe answered that Rocko didn't experience it. But he said that he starred himself on the segment "Short Story" from Rocko's Modern Life. Steve asked that Rocko's Modern Life would come back to air with new episodes. Joe answered no because it was cancelled last year prior to the development making of SpongeBob SquarePants. Later in the graduation period, Tegan's class and Steve's class were awarded for subjects. After Grade 12 classes were awarded, Joe Murray came to the stage and showed what Steve's class did on art lessons. In lunch, Steve and his girlfriend Tegan talked a bit. Then they came in the photos for a newspaper. The photo was snapshot by Mr. Ryan. Before home time, they did a tunnel for Grade 12 farewell. After school, Steve and his girlfriend Tegan hopped off from the bus to buy their afternoon tea. Before they had an afternoon tea, Steve's ex-bullies hit onto Steve's head. They laughed at him. Even the bullies got their police sticks and a hammer. Steve and his girlfriend Tegan chases into the alley by bullies. As the bullies turned the lever on on the wall, Steve and his girlfriend Tegan quickly hid behind the huge recycling bin. As the lever was on, there was a screen of Rocko and Heffer on the wall. Steve and Tegan didn't realised what was happening on the wall. Tegan tested if she touched the screen but she went through the screen and ended up, touching Rocko's living room carpet. Rocko and Heffer were scared. Steve didn't realised that he got hit by their bullies by using their sticks. Tegan ran to the back of the building where the railroad was. As she hid by herself, same two bullies put Steve into the recycling bin. She felt uncomfortable and scared. Same two bullies hopped into Rocko's living room. Rocko and Heffer were very scared of them. Two bullies roped and dragged them into Bedford, Ohio. As the bully broke the lever by the hammer, the wall screen disappeared, two bullies got weapons, that tried to lead Rocko and Heffer into death. Steve threw stuffs to the bullies. The bully threw a knife toward Steve. Steve dodged. He used his sticks to hit the bullies. Tegan ran back where she was. The police officer saw them, fighting each other. The bullies were arrested by a police officer. As Rocko, Steve, Tegan and Heffer went for a way to eat, Heffer rang their parents about what was happening to him and Rocko. The heading is under-construction. Production It was filmed from December 12, 1996 to the start of January 1997 by a film ghost Alex Rewman. Release Airings Past airings *December 20, 1997 (United States) *December 21, 1997 (Staria, UK and Australia) *December 23, 1997 (Mostly worldwide) *December 18, 1999 (Fully worldwide) *December 20, 2003 (Fully worldwide) *December 24, 2004 (Fully worldwide) *December 24, 2005 (Fully worldwide) *December 22, 2006 (Fully worldwide) *December 23, 2007 (Fully worldwide) *December 24, 2010 (Fully worldwide) *December 21, 2013 (United States) *December 22, 2013 (Fully worldwide) Home media Both VHS and DVD were released on December 12, 1998. Both VHS and DVD were re-released on December 13, 2003. DVD was re-release on December 15, 2007 by itself. DVD and Blu-ray will be going to re-release on December 14, 2013 and maybe December 9, 2017 for the 20th Anniversary Edition. Cast Actors are themselves: *Steve Restaurant as Himself *Basil Restaurant as Himself *Ben Restaurant as Himself *Stephanie Restaurant as Herself *Mike Restaurant as Himself *Tegan Kipost as Herself *CBS News Anchor as Himself/herself *Joe Murray as Himself *Female boom operator as herself *Oliver Kipost as Himself *Tristian Hirm as Himself *Mrs. Wishwell as Herself *CBS careers as themselves *Mr. Ryan as Himself *Mr. Kossley as Himself *Tegan's class as themselves *Steve's class as themselves *Jack Hamish as Himself *Steven Fraser as Himself *Adam Franklio as Himself Voice actors: *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Tom Kenny as Heffer Wolfe *Themselves as Heffer's relatives *Mr. Lawrence as Filburt Turtle *Charles Adler as Ed Bevhead and Bev Bighead No sequel Steve and his relatives and some of Bedford residents went to see the 10th Anniversary of Rocko's Modern Life on September 18, 2003. Steve and his relatives were filmed. From September 3, 2012 to May 24, 2013, the old Rocko's Concourse NE Week was premiered on All-Stars Network and Nickelodeon. Heffer started to appear on October 21, 2012 episode. From September 2 to September 20, 2013, Rocko's Mbermas Trip was premiered on All-Stars Network and Nickelodeon. Heffer started to appear on September 16, 2013 episode. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Rocko Meets the Restaurants! Category:Restaurants! Category:Rocko's Modern Life